Gunlance
Weapon Overview |} Weapon Traits *The Gunlance has piercing damage, and most of the monsters in the game are very weak to this kind of damage, you could say the damage goes almost directly to life, this meaning that while most weapons will have a reduction due to the monsters defense, a Gunlance user (as well as a Lance user) will have most of its base damage going unaffected. *The Gunlance provides the hunter with Shielding capability, as good as a Lance user due to the size of the shields. *The Gunlance has the quick draw feat, allowing the hunter to quick draw the weapon to shielding position just by pressing "R" button and then triangle while standing still, this will save your skin more than once. *The Gunlance has the shelling ability. As the name implies your lance has a gun embedded to it, which will activate by just pressing circle. You can see the amount of shells you have remaining on the upper left side of the screen and you can reload by pressing circle while defending with "R". *Each Gunlance has a different kind of shells to shot, usually they go from level 1 to level 3 shelling, and they come in 3 different kinds as well: normal, spreading and long. As the name implies, each kind acts in this way. *The shelling feat has a downside, it burns through your sharpness so using it will quickly dull the weapon. never forget to bring whetstones or knife mackerel when using a Gunlance! *Gunlances come with an incredible spike damage attack, Wyvern Fire, this attack can be done by pressing circle plus triangle while defending with "R". The delay is usually 3 seconds and you have to be close for the attack to land. The downside is that after using it you'll have to wait for your weapon to cool down before being able to use it again. Wyvern fire is four times the length and four times the damage of it's shell shot, it is one long blast that is divided into four sections, so if you hit a wyvern very close up you would do the full four times the damage, but if you hit it at half the length, you only do twice the damage of shell shot. It's cool-down period is 110 seconds. *The Gunlances, just like the lances, can chain the attacks, from 3 single forward stabs to a shelling shot and repeat, or mix up with an uppercut (circle plus triangle) to diagonal attacks Videos The Monster Hunter Wikia does not take credit for these videos POq6vPQbNEQ UCtXOL_O3A0 Movements on Detail Well the list of Combos possible with the gunlance is very big, honestly, this is one of those weapons capable of performing an infinite combo, but then again those wont be as useful or as battle wise to perform anyway. Weapon Sheathed = Draw Weapon + R''' = Quick Draw & Defensive stance + '''Direction = Quick Draw + Rushing Upward attack The Rushing upward attack can be used to move out of dangerous spots as it has a very fast reaction move to the direction compared to all other attacks (and to lance attacks as well). Weapon Drawn The Gunlance is a special weapon when it comes to its way of chaining the attacks, it is as follow, you can do up to 3 lance attacks, be it uppercut, frontal thrust, diagonal stab or regular one. Even though its this way you can Link more together by using either a shell shot or a sideways movement or back jump. This way a hunter can perform an "infinite" series of chained attacks as long as stamina allows to perform the jumps or there's ammunition for shellshots. R'''(HOLD) = Defense '''R + = Guard Attack (Diagonal, can be chained) After Diagonal Attack = Diagonal Shell shot After Diagonal Shell shot = Diagonal Attack (Can be chained) = Back-step (Can be used to link chains) After any Attack + Left Or Right Direction = Side step (Can be used to link chains) = Forward Thrust (can be chained) + = Upward Swing After Upward Swing = Diagonal Attack After Upward Swing = Upward Shell shot'Direction' + = Rushing upward thrust After Backstep = Backstep-Reload or Backstep-Shell shot, if ammo is full. See Also *Weapon Types *Weapon Mechanics *GunLance Guide (MHF2) *Gunlance (file) *Lance/Gunlance Tree (MHF2) Category:Weapons